


Seize the Moment

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, No Banquet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Georgi didn't expect to learn about his relationship status at a press conference.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Georgi Popovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	Seize the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of YoI Rarepair Week 2021. The prompt was: Announcements.

“Because Georgi is my boyfriend.”

Georgi, who had been playing with the sponsored water bottle, almost dropped the thing right onto the ground in front of the collected group of reporters who had come to question the senior medallists of the Russian Nationals. He assumed the cameras captured in great detail how he stared down the long table at Victor, alongside Yakov, who looked between them like lightning had struck him. To Georgi’s other side, Mila slapped him hard on the arm and he heard Yuri’s ‘what?!’ cut through the murmur of the press. Even the two girls who had gotten silver and bronze after Mila and their coaches leaned forward in their seats to get a better look at Victor.

“What is happening?” Mila hissed in his ear.

Georgi wouldn’t have known how to answer that even if he’d not had two dozen people with microphones and voice recorders sitting in front of him. It was news to him that he was Victor’s boyfriend at all.

Of all the answers Victor could have given as to why he’d decided to choreograph Georgi’s free skate this season, this one was certainly the one that would make the biggest headlines, though perhaps not in the sports section proper. Maybe that was why he was smiling like the Cheshire cat. Georgi simultaneously wanted to slap him over the back of the head and kiss him. He’d been in love with Victor since they had started sleeping together in the summer.

“Besides, I know him very well,” Victor said blithely, as if he hadn’t noticed his entire team almost falling out of their chairs. “It’s easier to choreograph for someone you have worked with for so long.” He cocked his head. “Any other questions?”

-

As they had been ushered here right after the ceremony they were still wearing their skates. Georgi, who had been living in them every day since he was five, nevertheless almost stumbled off the podium, still shell-shocked even several questions later. The reporters had had to get through their actual enquiries about figure skating, so they hadn’t poked too deeply at Victor’s answer, but Georgi had a brief vision of the storms currently brewing on every social media platform and in the yellow pages now that it was out that the star of Russia was taken.

As they got out onto the short red carpet, where they’d pose for more group photos and give sound bites, Victor patted him between the shoulder blades.

“Cameras. Smile,” he whispered.

Georgi did, mechanically, straightening next to him.

“You could have warned me,” he said under his breath.

“But I liked the look on your face,” Victor murmured.

“Ass,” Georgi gave back almost inaudibly.

Victor put his arm around Georgi’s waist and waved.

“Be nice. I’m your boyfriend, after all.”

Georgi wished he could be angry at Victor for longer than five minutes at any given time, but Victor tightened his grip on him and Georgi knew he was beaming, even if he still couldn’t tell if Victor was actually serious.

-

“Did you mean it?”

Yuri was off finishing another interview about his second place and so Georgi and Victor had a corner of the dressing room to themselves, as the other competitors had already gotten out of their skates and costumes before the ceremony.

“Mean what?” Victor said.

“That we’re together.”

Victor raised a brow at him. “I just said it on national TV. Several channels!”

“I know, but... you never told me.”

Victor shrugged, busying himself with his shoe laces. 

“You know I like surprises.”

Georgi narrowed his eyes at Victor. He wondered if that was all. It sounded a little to irreverent.

“Is that it?”

“What else could it be? I mean, if you wanted to be my boyfriend, why didn’t _you_ say anything?”

Georgi tugged the collar of his shirt into position.

“I thought you weren’t that interested,” he answered honestly.

To his surprise, Victor looked amused.

“This is why I had to say it the moment it came into my head. I might not have done it half an hour later.”

Georgi just stared at him. Considering how much time he’d privately spend mooning over Victor in the last months, it seemed almost impossible he hadn’t noticed. Besides, since when was Victor self-conscious? He could have anyone.

“Really?”

“Of course! You’re not usually subtle when you’re in love.”

“I didn’t want to... I didn’t want it to end,” Georgi admitted. “I thought you’d break it off if I got too serious.”

Victor closed in on him and Georgi took a step out of his way only to find his back against the lockers.

“That’s not fair,” Victor said, an inch from his face. “All the girls you dated didn’t have to do with less than you being all over them. I want that.”

Georgi grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. He would have sung or laughed if he hadn’t.

“Grab your medal, we’re taking a couples selfie for your instagram right now,” Victor said, grinning as he separated from Georgi. “No more half-way romance.”

-

“Would it be too much to ask for you to tell us such things in private before you throw it out there at a press conference? You’ve only been in my team for twenty years.”

Georgi could barely keep himself from smiling and instead tried to look properly contrite. He’d expected Mila to be most offended that she hadn’t been kept in the loop, but it made sense that it was Yakov instead. He’d basically raised both of them from elementary school. It was still a shock to _Georgi_ that Victor was his partner now and he’d been sleeping with him for seven months.

“Sorry, sorry,” Victor said, not sounding very apologetic. “It was complicated.”

“I advise you not to make it more complicated from here. Practice is practice, not a date,” Yakov said sternly as he led the lot of them out into the adjoining hotel lobby.

“You have to tell me everything!” Mila chimed in, poking Georgi on the arm.

“Don’t tell me _anything_ ,” Yuri said, corners of his mouth turned downward in disgust.

“So Mila can give you the bits of gossip that you want to know in the end, as usual?” Victor asked.

Yuri scowled at him. “Like I care! She just won’t stop talking, that’s all!”

Georgi took his phone out of his pocket while Victor and Yuri squabbled. There were eighthundred-something comments on his twenty minute old instagram post, where Victor and him stood with their arms around each other’s shoulders, Victor leaning deep into his space, holding their gold and bronze medal respectively. The press conference had been live, so people would naturally have gone to check their accounts.

“I think you’re going to get more questions from the media soon,” Georgi told Victor, holding the phone to him. “Maybe we should agree on what we tell reporters. Everyone always wants to know way too many details when you are dating someone.”

“Sounds good – and don’t worry. I’m saving the next big public surprise for you for the proposal,” Victor answered brightly.

Georgi rolled his eyes at him, but he couldn’t help smiling. For how much he had disliked how he’d always been in Victor’s shadow in the public eye, a hanger-on to his name when it came to their careers, he had a feeling he would enjoy being Victor Nikiforov’s boyfriend.


End file.
